


A Helping Hand

by sigmamaymightwrite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Medical Procedures, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmamaymightwrite/pseuds/sigmamaymightwrite
Summary: Their lives have been intertwined since the beginning. Somehow, he keeps doing stupid things that lands him right back in her hands.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first ACTUAL pairing fanfic. please feel free to leave any criticism, just be nice about it!

That night _haunted_ her. There were still times that she would dream of it, or the image would flash behind her closed eyelids when he was around. Even as a doctor, she had _never_ seen something so grotesque. It became even worse as she got closer to him, more protective of him. It hurt to see him in pain, but seeing him dead… that was agony.

 

By happenstance of a mission, some of the Overwatch operatives were brought to Hanamura, Japan. These agents included Ana Amari, Jack Morrison, Reinhardt Wilhelm, and Angela Ziegler. Although they were on a mission, there wasn’t much to do, so they were able to spend the night relaxing. They had dinner, some drinks, and decided to head back to the hotel. On the way back, though, some ruckus was heard from behind a large, wooden door.

 

“I can’t believe he’s dead…” one man said in Japanese, with an obvious tone of grief.

 

“Well, you better believe it quickly, because he is. And now, unfortunately, we’re in charge of the body, so stop moping and get a move on!” another man responded.

 

Being well versed in public affairs, each of the operatives understood every word. Something in Angela snapped.

 

“We have to do something. Someone’s been _murdered._ ”

 

“Angela, you do realize just _who_ owns those doors, right?” said Captain Amari, in a hushed tone.

 

“Yes, the Shi—“ she was cut off by the large wooden door starting to creak open. Thankfully, the door was just large enough to give them time to hide. Peeking behind the doorway of where they were, they saw the two men take a body bag up some stairs and around a corner.

 

“It’s just two men. If we can take care of them, we can take the body back to base so I can—“

 

“Dr. Ziegler, I’m glad you have a heart of gold, and you want to help, but this is not our job. The least we can do is call the police,” Morrison responded, crossing his arms.

 

“The police won’t do anything to them, you know this, Jack,” Ana replied to him, sighing. “We might as well do this. What have we got to lose?”

 

Jack sighed. “Reinhardt, what is your opinion?”

 

He shrugged, making a face of an uncaring nature. “I say why not? Two against four isn’t hard, and I’m sure Dr. Ziegler would love to make someone’s life worth living again.” He laughed at the half-joke.

 

With a huff of discontent, Morrison pulled out a small pistol from a holster, as did Amari. Angela avoided pulling out hers, unless absolutely necessary, and Reinhardt… well, let’s just say he had different methods.

 

They reached the corner, and turned, stopping when they saw one of the men just getting off of his phone. Morrison took the moment as a distraction, and, rather than shooting, punched him and knocked him out. The other man surrendered easily, making the grabbing of the bag easier than originally thought.

 

Angela was dispatched to go back to base with the body, after being reassured that the other three would be fine on the rest of the mission. The trip back was long, but even longer when you have a corpse on board with you.

 

While on board, she decided to loom at what mess she had gotten herself into. But, nothing in her medical history could prepare her for what she was about to see.

 

A Japanese male, likely late 20’s, laid in the bag. His bottom jaw was completely detached, as well as his right arm, and both legs. Angela clapped a hand over her mouth, holding in a gasp. She was alone on board; everyone else had stayed in Japan for the mission. She couldn’t let anyone see him, not like this. She knew she’d have to work on him alone.

 

After a few hours, she got back to base, and hurriedly pushed him on a gurney to her lab, locking the door. Thankfully, it was night, and not many people were on staff. Angela assured anyone who was that she could handle the situation herself.

 

Long hours caused her to be exhausted, but she created a temporary jaw for him. His tongue was somehow still attached, so she was able to attach that to the temporary jaw. She wrapped his lost limbs in bandages, to keep in any more blood loss, and performed her resurrection. His heart was now beating, but there was no way he’d be awake soon. She had someone help her move him to a hospital bed to let him rest, and then she herself went to sleep in her own bed too.


End file.
